Taurus Maximus
Legislation # The Micronational Cyber Warfare Treaty # Territory Act of 2017 # Citizenship Action Act of 2017 # Culture Act of 2017 # Legislative Action Act of 2017 # National Culture Act of 2017 # Legislative Action Bill of 2017 Religious Texts # Doctrine of Mars Background (Based on Religion) Taurus Maximus (The Greatest Bull) ''was created by Mars, to lead his people, the Caesarian (Kai-sar-eon) people to victory. Thus Mars had him lead his people by way of the creation of Caesars Union. Political Life As of the formation of the first government of Caesars Union, Taurus Maximus leads the Party of Caesar. Taurus Maximus is also the editor of the newspaper, Voice of Caesar. Which belongs to the Party of Caesar. He also founded the religious wing of the party Loyal Caesarians. As part of Corporate Nationalism, Caesar set up the National Corporatist Union, which is the unionized wing of the Party of Caesar. Military Caesar is the commander of the Maximo Exercitu. Which operates as Caesars Unions police force as well as military. Legacy Foreign Relations ''(See also: Foreign Policy) Taurus Maximus founded Caesars Union. During the first government, he created the government system, as well as all of its functions, including the Denarii, started his foreign policy which included the The Micronational Cyber Warfare Treaty, and a promotional campaign, which involved videos, posters, and flags. He also designed the countries aesthetics, and social structure. On 7/22/2017 he founded the Populares Universum Imperium, however it was later renamed to the Auctoritatis. The original member states included the Republic of Celenora, the Kingdom of Catan, Caesars Union, and the Holy Empire of Artinian. In October of 2017, he contributed to the aesthetics of foreign nations. Specifically U.S Of Xusturg as well as the dollar of Republica de Bonosia. On October 30th, 2017 he was declared a baron of Kingdom of Lalastan. Laws On 7/6/2017, The Denarii was reported to be fully functional. On the same day, Caesar designed a standardized id card that included name, number, military rank, economic id, political party, and political clearance. On 7/17/2017 the Atrium Supremus adopted laws to prevent the corruption of the social fabric, as well as to keep the nation healthy and safe. Including the establishment of the restrictions of the mentally ill, as well as the physically ill from serving in the government, or the military. On 10/11/2017 the Atrium Supremus adopted legislation which made it so women could not serve in the Maximo Exercitu, or in any political legislature, as well as making it a crime against the social fabric to bring emotional or physical harm to a women. The same legislation also made latin the primary language, and English and Greek secondary languages. Philosophy and Sociology In addition to politics, Taurus Maximus also takes interest in philosophy and sociology, and has taken to writing papers in the Voice of Caesar, including ''On Corporatism. ''which is a paper that talks about corporatism from an economic, philosophical and sociological point of view. As well as the approaches that are possible regarding sociological corporatism and the issues surrounding it, including duel loyalism, and nationalism. Economics Taurus Maximus is a strong supporter of Corporate Nationalism, an economic system that was originally used as a derogatory term that he refined using sociological methods, as well as economic philosophy. The economic philosophy utilizes pro-Business policy, well making sure that the businesses are obligated to abide by the will of the country, and to contribute to society. He abolished taxes, which isn't directly part of Corporate Nationalism, but more related to how the Denarii works, since the Denarii is free to mint, the government can mint 10000 at the start of each government to fund social services, an amount that is small enough to keep inflation low, but high enough to ensure that the government can functionally operate. Category:People